The crew of Misfits
Here is how the Roll Call of the crew of Misfits begins in The Magic of Friendship. Later, Every crew on the S.S.Headliner began to sing Sailing for Adventure. Voyage Crew: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled Secretary Bird: We're under way and off to see the world Voyage Crew: Under way and off to see the world Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing King Leonidas: Manly Pirate Manly men are we Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Lord Rataxes: (speaking) Safely now, Flash Sentry. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing. Flash Sentry: (speaking) Yes, Lord Rataxes. Voyage Crew: Danger walks the deck we say what the heck We laugh at the perils we're facing Snails: Every storm we ride is its own reward Snips: And people die by falling overboard Voyage Crew: People die by falling overboard Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Droopy Dog: Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing (speaking) A.K.A. The Ocean. Kevin C. Cucumber: I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank Bubble Bass: I prefer to cut a throat Flatts Flounder: I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue Button Mash: Yikes! All three: Just kidding! It's a good life on a boat Voyage Crew: There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans Cabin Colts and Fillies: There are bingo games every fun-filled day Sweetie Belle: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet Voyage Crew: Margaritas at the midnight buffet Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Squidward Tentacles & Mr. Krabs: Should have took a train Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure on the bounding main Spike: The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead I just know I was born to lead the life Twilight Sparkle led Flash Sentry: The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our friends will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port the sea is always home Hubie: (speaking) Goodness Glacers! That was such good singing, Flash. Flash Sentry: (speaking) Thanks, Hubie. Hubie: (speaking) You're welcome! Voyage Crew: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Sailing for adventure Snips: It's so nauseating Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure Snails: So exhilarating Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure Cabin Colts and Fillies: We're all celebrating Voyage Crew: On the deep blue sea After their song. Gremlin Gus: (blowing his whistle) Roll Call! (reading the list) J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole!? J. Thaddeus Toad: Aye Aye, Sir!? Gremlin Gus: Iago!? Iago: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Zazu!? Zazu: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Romeo, Friar Lawrence, Kissy the Kissing Fish, Mercutio, Benvolio and The Prince!? Romeo: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Puffin, Jean Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter and Jojo!? Cutter: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Thunderlane, Spitfire, Soarin and Bulk Biceps! Thunderlane: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Seabreeze!? Seabreeze: Aye, Aye! Gremlin Gus: Maud Pie!? Maud Pie: Here! Gremlin Gus: Cheese Sandwich!? Cheese Sandwich: Aye, Aye, Sir! Gremlin Gus: Coco Pommel!? Coco Pommel: Here! Gremlin Gus: Silver Shill!? Silver Shill: Present! Gremlin Gus: Lightning Storm!? Lightning Storm: Aye, Aye, Sir! Gremlin Gus: Hoof Trooper!? Hoof Trooper: Sir, Yes, Sir! Gremlin Gus: Hubie!? Hubie: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Rocko the Rockhopper!? Rocko the Rockhopper: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Humblebee!? Humblebee: Aye Aye, Sir! Gremlin Gus: Marble Cake!? Marble Cake: Here! Gremlin Gus: Mushu and Cri-Kee!? Mushu: Aye! Gremlin Gus: Sebastian!? Sebastian: Aye, Aye! Gremlin Gus: Droopy Dog!? Droopy Dog: Present. Gremlin Gus: Copper, Braeburn and Little Strongheart!? Copper: All presented and accounted for, Gus! Gremlin Gus: Thank you, Copper. Pompadour: Mickey, May I speak to you for a minute? Mickey Mouse: Sure, Pompadour, What's the problem? Pompadour: Not to eavesdrop about this, But just one question... (yelling) Who hired this Crew!? This is a Catastrophe and Inconceivably a bunch of Misfits I've ever seen, So, Who hired them? Jiminy, Twilight, Daring and the others points at SpongeBob who's pointing at Gary. Cornelius: Your Snail hired the crew, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yup. Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary said that they're friends of ours and some are friends of Jiminy Cricket's and We can rely on Mickey to keep them Organized. Pompadour: Well, I suppose there's no harm on that. Mickey Mouse: Sunset Shimmer, Trixie I know that Daring Do trusts you two to keep the Treasure Map safe, But I was hoping you give it to me for safe keeping. Sunset Shimmer: We'll be careful with it, Mickey. Prince Blueblood: Hello, Trixie. Trixie: Hello, Blueblood. Prince Blueblood: Mind if I take you for a walk around the ship? Trixie: Sure. Mickey Mouse: You can go if you want to, Trixie. So Trixie and Prince Blueblood went off the explore the ship. That night, Oswald begin singing A Whale of a Tale while using his ears to play the Accordion and use his hands to play the Guitar. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I... bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Then ther was Harpoon Hannah Had a look that spelled out danger My heart quivered when she whispered "Hi there Stranger" Bought her Trinkets, That sailors can't afford Crew member with deep voice: Sailors can't affo-o-o-ord Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: And when I spent my last red cent She tossed me over board Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo After the song, a Hurricane storm approaches. Panchito Pistoles: Hurricane clouds ahead! José Carioca: Senior Mickey, What should we do!? Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, José, We must tie life line around us to keep us safe. Prince Alexander: You heard Mickey, Grab a rope and tie life line! Archduke Andrew: Everyone hang on? Then the waves hits the ship. Rumble: Thunderlane, I'm scared! Tunderlane: Don't worry, Rumble, Just stay close to me. Suddenly, Another wave hits the ship and The CMC went overboard. Scootaloo: Help! Help! Sweetie Belle: We can't swim! Applejack: Apple Bloom! Babs Seed! Orange Cream: Orange Bloom! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Lightning Storm: Hold on, Kiddo, I'm coming! Copper: Right behind you! Spike: Hang on, Sweetie Belle! Marble Cake: I'm going in! (jumps into the water) Speed: Need a lift? Spike: Thanks, Speed. Button Mash: Wait for me, Spike. So Button, Spike and Speed rescued Babs and Sweetie Belle, Lightning swooped down and saved Scootaloo and Copper grabbed his lasso and saved Apple Bloom and Marble Cake swam and saved Orange Bloom. Button Mash: Babs! Sweetie Belle! Grab On! Babs and Sweetie Belle grabbed on to Button and Spike. As the CMC are retrieved. Applejack: Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, You two have me worried! Apple Bloom: Sorry we scared you like that, Sis. Applejack: Think nothin' of it, Sugar Cube, Thanks for saving my little sis and cuz, Copper. Copper: No Prob, Applejack. Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle, Are you alright? Sweetie Belle: I'm okay, Rarity. Rarity: Oh, My little Spikey-wikey! How can I ever thank you and Button Mash for saving my little sister!? Spike: It was nothing really, Rarity. Button Mash: We're just glad to help. Rarity: (kissed Spike) My Hero! Scootaloo: I hope I didn't worry you too much, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: I'm just glad you're alright, Scootaloo, Thanks, Lightning, I owe you one. Lightning Storm: Glad to help, Rainbow. Orange Cream: Are you okay, Orange Bloom? Orange Bloom: I'm okay, Big Sis, Thanks to Marble Cake. Marble Cake: Anytime. Celeste: Is everyone alright? Spike: The Cutie Mark Crusaders fell overboard, Celeste. Archduchess Mina: Thank goodness they're safe, Well done, Spike, Copper, Lightning, Button Mash, Marble Cake and Speed. Speed: Thanks, Mina. Soarin: At least we're all here in one peace, Huh, Spitfire? Spitfire: You got that right, Soarin, The sooner we get to Pangea the better. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225